Regina Wyrmdrake
Regina Wyrmdrake, born Cassia Gwyn, was a vampiric woman infected with the Wyrmdrake curse. She was a leading member of the Circle. History Nearly 1800 years before the founding of the Collective, in the Bronze Elven Empire of Altum, there was a Dwarven Warlord and Sorcerer by the name of Gavin Wyrmdrake, the first to use that name. To him was born a girl through his brother's wife, and that girl was named Cassia. As she grew she watched and heard how her presumed uncle conquered kingdom after kingdom, until all nations of the Bronze Elves were united into a single Altum Empire, and Gavin Wyrmdrake called her to his service. While she believed he was having her trained as a Courtly Assassin and protector of the Emperor, his intentions were that of grooming an heiress. For the next several decades this was the case. Until around the age of 110, or the equilivent age of about 27, Cassia was captured by Cultists of the old Shadow Gods of Altum, the Drow. Gavin brought the Fasten Gods of the northern elves to the realms he conquered and placed them above that of the Drow gods of Altum. He was also far too powerful for any of the old cultists to target. Instead they plotted to sacrifice his daughter hoping to summon the most feared of the Drow gods, the Weaver, the Spider Shadow. Specifically, they were following a prophecy that said that during the Age of Foreign conquest and abandonment of the gods of Altum, the life shall be cut short of the Invader's daughter, who is also of Blood of the Altum people. In the wake of this murder, a Drinker of Blood shall rise to claim the united Throne and become Queen of the Shadows. The Cultist believed this to mean a Avatar of the Weaver would rise in the slain body of the Wyrmdrake's halfblood daughter. Gavin arrived to late to save Cassia, in an instant in Gavin's heart broken grief and wrath and love, he uttered a roaring scream that was said to be have been felt by every magic user in the world. Some passed out, some bleed from their ears. Some lost the ability to perform magic, others lost the nerve to try. His scream was so great that it tore through the Darkness, and sundered the webs of the Weaver. Gavin entered the darkness, and picked his daughter's soul up, and the Weaver told him: "There will be never be all of her back, and always some of me within her." And Gavin replied," then we shall both be with her." The Wyrmdrake returned her soul to her body and used his dark sorcery to seal her wounds, and placed within her some of his own darkness to animate her. She awoke, changed. By both the Weaver and the Wyrmdrake, an entity of unlife and darkness. The first Vampire. Class Relationships Regina was the daughter of Gavin Wyrmdrake. She sired many vampires, including Hyada Belikova. She also spread her Wyrmdrake curse to Garreth Hayes. Category:Iconic nemesis